Mira Furlan
| birthplace=Zagreb, Yugoslavia (Now Zagreb, Croatia) | character=Danielle Rousseau | website= | imdb_id=0001245 }} Mira Furlan played the role of Danielle Rousseau during the first four seasons of the show, until her character was killed in . Melissa Farman later played a younger version of her character in Season 5. Furlan returned towards the end of Season 6 in "What They Died For" once again playing Rousseau in the Flash sideways world. Background *A leading actress of theatre, film and TV in Croatia, one of six independent countries that formerly made up Yugoslavia. *Was heavily criticized in Croatia following a 1991 theater performance in Belgrade, Serbia, a time when Croatia was under attack by the Serb-controlled Yugoslav Army.http://muse.jhu.edu/login?uri=/journals/performing_arts_journal/v018/18.2furlan.html *Fallout from the resulting scandal caused her to emigrate to the US with her husband Goran Gajic in November 1991. *Starred in the Warner Brothers TV-series Babylon 5 as Ambassador Delenn (a Minbari who took on human characteristics and possessed remarkable strength of character). She also portrayed Delenn in three Babylon 5 TV movies. *Is a member of The Actors Studio. *Her film credits include leading roles in over 25 films. *Has appeared regularly on Yugoslav Television, playing leading roles in numerous series and TV-films. *Received all the highest awards in her former country, both for her stage and film work, including two Golden Arenas (Yugoslav Oscars) for Best Actress. *A former member of the Croatian National Theatre and a frequent guest star at major theatres in the whole country. * Also has made a one time appearance in the TV show NCIS as Dina Ricci in the episode "South By Southwest". Departure from Lost In , Danielle Rousseau was shot and killed. According to an interview with her husband, Goran Gajić, Furlan had requested that the producers write her character out of the show, as she was tired of living in Hawaii—a type of ennui known among Lost cast members as "island fever". However, in a more recent interview, Furlan claims that she did not choose to leave the show, that she loved "being on the show and loved playing that role" and is "really disappointed and angry with those rumors, because I don’t know where they are coming from." On March 28, 2008, Furlan was awarded back her grandmother's apartment in Zagreb in court. She and her husband are still living in Los Angeles, where they intend to remain. From Croatia Press: (The "recently" in the above quotation refers to the summers of 2002 through 2005.) External links *mirafurlan.net Official Site, includes information about current and past roles and photgraphs *mirafurlan.com Official Autograph Site, includes biography, photos, and autographed collectibles *Unofficial fansite for Furlan and her husband, Goran Gajic *A Letter to my Co-Citizens essay by Furlan explaning why she traveled to Belgrade in 1991 to perform in a theater festival *Gloria Interview with Goran Gajić Interview with Furlan's husband explaining her departure from Lost **Lostpedia Forums An English translation by a Lostpedia forums member *Croatia Press News article describing Furlan's return to Zagreb, Croatia de:Mira Furlan es:Mira Furlan fr:Mira Furlan it:Mira Furlan pl:Mira Furlan pt:Mira Furlan nl:Mira Furlan Furlan, Mira Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast